hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'oilina (episode)
Ho'oilina (Legacy) is the 5th episode of Season 5 of the remake version Hawaii Five-0, and 98th episode in the series. Synopsis On the fourth anniversary of his father's death, Steve meets a young woman whose father was murdered twenty years ago in a supposed robbery gone wrong with the H50 team banding together to solve the case once and for all. In the meantime, Steve keeps in contact with Danny who has taken a leave of absence from the team after the events of the previous episode. Plot Notes * Mary McGarrett was mentioned, but doesn't appear. * Deb McGarrett is entering into Chemo therapy for her cancer. * Mary regularly sends videos of Joanie to Steve so he can watch her grow up. * Joanie is taking her first steps * Steve leaves a quarter at his fathers grave marker. * John McGarrett tells Ellie that she is around the same age as Mary. Deaths * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. Quotes (Steve at his fathers grave) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Dad. Spoke to Aunt Deb last week. Looks like she's gonna give chemo a shot. She, um she said to me, "The McGarretts are fighters." And Mary.. Mary's good. You wouldn't believe it, Dad, but she has, uh she's become such a strong woman. And she's such a great mother to that little girl. She sends me videos, like, every other day. I'm getting to watch Joanie grow up. It's amazing. Kid's starting to take her first steps. I really wish you were here for all of this. I think you would have liked being a grandfather. (Steve takes out a quarter and kisses it, laying it on the grave marker) Steve McGarrett: I miss you, Dad. Ellie Clayton: When I was a kid, my dad owned a bar. One night, someone came in to rob it, and he was killed. Your father investigated. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry. Ellie Clayton: He never found who did it, but your dad, he stayed in my life. Every few weeks he'd checked in, and on the anniversary of my father's death, he'd take me to lunch. We'd get some shave ice and walk on this beach. It meant a lot to me. It made a difficult day a little bit easier. I'll always be grateful for that. So, now, on the anniversary of his death, I come to pay my respects, honor his memory. Steve McGarrett: When was the last time you guys spoke? Ellie Clayton: It was shorty before he died, actually. He called me to tell he might have a new lead in the case. Steve McGarrett: Did he say what it was? Ellie Clayton: No. He followed a lot of leads over the years. None of them ever came to much. You know, no matter how many setbacks, your dad, he never gave up. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. He was stubborn like that. (Steve on his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Danny, it's me again. Um, I'm just checking on you, man. I just want to see how you're doing, and see how the family's holding up. Look, give me a call if you get a second, all right? I'm thinking about you, buddy. Bye. Chin Ho Kelly: Your dad had some regrets. But you know what I think his biggest one was? Sending you and Mary away when you thought your mother had been killed. Steve McGarrett: (uncomfortable/defensive) I mean he had to, he did that for our safety. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, he did. But I think he came to believe it would have been better for you if he hadn't. That he should have kept you close, been in your lives every day. (Steve is visibly choked up/regretful/sad; he takes a deep breathe and a moment to collect himself) Trivia * Alex O'Loughlin has a clearly visible sun burn on his neck and chest, and can been seen during his conversation in the Court Room in a blue shirt. * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. * Chin Ho Kelly is shown driving a classic Ford Mustang rather than his Chevy Traverse. |- |Ellie Clayton |Mirrah Foulkes |A young woman and a state prosecutor Steve meets at his father's grave. |- |Thomas Farrow |Greg Ellis |A criminal. |- |Dr. Mindy Shaw |Amanda Setton |Assistant Medical Examiner. |} Other Cast Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)